


Falling

by DiamondWolf_YT



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, comes after hellbent so make of that as you will, hm, i guess. i suppose, i have legit no idea what i should tag this as other than, legit arthur is just falling and rethinking his life while slightly panicked and confused, there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWolf_YT/pseuds/DiamondWolf_YT
Summary: Arthur hadn't realized who it was that had been out to kill him.At least not until it had been too late.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> please note this is like. during? ish? during hellbent. kinda.
> 
> mystery skulls is my new obsession and this is my contribution to the fandom as we now must wait for two years for the next video. this is just a sprinkler in a desert drought ;v;
> 
> also  
> who else freaked the fuck out from the end of hellbent
> 
>  
> 
> lewis is a dumbass with a broken heart but i still lov my ghost boi
> 
>  
> 
> anyways please enjoy. i did this instead of classwork i spent t i m e and e f f o r t in this.

The cave was dark. So dark. Arthur's back hurt from falling such a way, and he only took a moment to think of how in the hell did an entire  _cave_ fit into the back of a truck, not even thinking about the more logical thing of just, I don't know, being teleported? He  _was_  being chased by some crazy spirit, so teleportation didn't seem too far fetched.

 

Moving to push himself to stand, he jumped in surprise- almost fear- as the cave was suddenly alight with a soft purple glow. The last time he'd been here-...

 

The last time he'd been here, was the day Lewis disappeared. He had been looking everywhere, hoping he'd find the man he called his best friend. But he still hasn't found a single trace, the only even remotely unusual thing he's found since he started was that ghost.

 

Speaking of ghosts, a few of those strange purple looking ones that are basically every cartoon ghost cliche ever, well, they were there. And they seemed just a little sadistic. Yes. Just a little. Mhm...

 

But, he didn't notice. He didn't notice himself standing and  _running_ he didn't notice where the hell he was even going, all he knew was that he was  _running_ and his chest hurt as his lungs worked to heave air in and out, in and out..

 

He came to a forked path. His first instinct was to head right, but as three of those ghost things came up, blocking the path, he let out a somewhat strangled sounding gasp, stumbling back and instead sprinting to the path on the left.

 

Oh how familiar this felt, though this path seemed so dark now. He didn't know why he felt a sense of dread creeping up on him as he ran as fast as he could down that cave. Not until he came to the large open space, a cavern, with a ledge so high up he felt sick as he nearly ran himself over the edge.

 

Without his mechanical arm working, he could only use his one  _remaining_ arm left to try to steady himself- god, if he fell, that'd be the end of him... He was so high up, so close to tumbling right off that ledge.

 

Only to let out a sigh of relief as he steadied himself. He almost smiled, almost felt a sense of calm, taking only one  _half step_  back before he was grabbed. First by his arm, but as he was turned around to face that  _damn ghostly figure_ it was his shit collar.

 

He could feel the panic in himself rise as he no longer felt his feet on the ground, gripping at the sleeve of the ghost that had chased him all the way here, trying,  _praying_ that the thing wouldn't drop him. He was oh so close to the ledge, and no matter how much he kicked to try and be put down, the ghost held firmly onto his shirt collar. Arthur looked down for only a moment- 

 

And instantly regretted it. He would fall, surely this thing would drop him. Surely he wouldn't survive it, surely he-

 

He could feel - as much as he  _can_ feel - his mechanical arm slowly become  _useful again_ as some sort of electricity feeling, static almost, ran through it, and he instantly reached up with that am too, gripping onto the sleeve with such an intensity he was surprised the spirit didn't even bat an eye- if.. if it  _had_ an eye...

 

And then the spirit, in all it's anger and rage and pure  _hatred_ had shown it's face.

 

And Arthur's world came crashing down. His arms went slack, and he loosened his grip as he said one word.

 

"Lewis?"

 

And then he was falling. He was falling, and he didn't know what was happening. He wasn't scared. He wasn't upset. He was just... confused. He hadn't- he hadn't realized it had been Lewis, his best friend, was the one chasing him, the one who  _wanted him dead._

 

And then the memories came flooding back in sickening detail.

 

Arthur had just, assumed Lewis went missing after the trip to this  _very cave._ But he remembered, and it was too much.

 

He remembered standing behind Lewis.

He remembered the unnecessary and sudden rage.

He remembered being unable to control his arm.

He remembered pushing Lewis off of the vary same cliff he'd been dropped off.

He remembered Mystery - at least, he thinks it was Mystery - practically tearing his arm off.

 

And suddenly he was reaching forward, like he was trying to reach out to Lewis. He didn't realize he had started crying somewhere down his decent, tears already covering his face.

 

And he could see Lewis' face, the look of almost  _regret_ evident there, the broken heart floating calmly by his chest..

 

And it all went dark, pain shooting through his stomach and the area of his chest  _right above his heart._

_Such as it is he'd be impaled in almost the same place as Lewis had been._

 

**Author's Note:**

> edit : yall i love yall youre the kindest community to humor me like that and leave comments lmao.
> 
> i cant respond to many if not all because work and schools a b i t c h
> 
> but i still read every one,
> 
>  
> 
> so.
> 
>  
> 
> thanks :D


End file.
